


True Colours

by ThatSaxGirl



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSaxGirl/pseuds/ThatSaxGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A musical love story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love story through musical theatre songs!  
> (I've change a lot of the lyrics to fit better)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist of the songs:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLpzpZIdHwZmEYKpQLT3JgoGZy3otWVp6G

Mark stood outside Jack’s apartment pacing backwards and forwards, twirling a sunflower in his hand.

_ When Words Fail – Shrek the Musical _

_Mark:_

_Jack, I, how's it going first of all? Good?_  
_Uh, it's good for me too, I'm okay_  
  
_I picked this flower_  
_Right over there is where it grew_  
_And I don't really like it_  
_But it made me think of you_  
_Because it's pretty_  
_Is what I'm trying to say_  
_And you are also pretty_  
_But I like you anyway_  
  
_So please accept this flower_  
_With its petals and a stem_  
_Which represent my feelings_  
_And tells you how_  
_Oh man, I'm in trouble_  
  
_When words fail what will I do?_  
_When words fail how will he know how I feel?_  
_When words fail will I fail too?_  
  
_Hello fair Jack_  
_Oh look the moon is out tonight_  
_You remind me of that moon_  
_Because it's big and bright_  
_And by big I don't mean chubby_  
_Obviously you're not fat_  
_But your personality is biggish_  
_Is what I meant by that_  
  
_Sorry 'bout that fat thing_  
_I'm on the hefty side myself_  
_I have to blame the gene pool_  
_Which reminds me of_  
_Oh, where I am going with this?_  
  
_When words fail what will I do?_  
_When words fail how will he know how I feel?_  
_When words fail will I fail too?_  
  
_Do I have a snowball's chance?_  
_Are my prospects just too grim?_  
_I spent my life stuck in the mud_  
_Now I'm crawling out on a limb_  
  
_If words fail he'll know what I mean_  
_If words fail he'll just take my hand_  
_He sees me like no one else has_  
_If words fail he'll understand, he'll understand_

 

Mark sighed as he knocked on the door, his eyes closed for a brief moment as he tried to calm himself. He jumped as the door suddenly opened and Jack appeared with a wide grin on his face.

“Hey Mark! How’s it going?”

“Hey, I’m good thanks. You?”

“Yeah I’m good too. You wanna come in?”

The Irishman gestured for Mark to go into the flat and they both went and stood in the living room.

“Are you sure you’re okay Mark? You seem nervous about something.”

“Okay, well I’ve been working up the courage to ask you this for a while Jack and I’ll understand if you find it weird and we can’t be friends, well maybe not, not be friends but I’ll give you some space for a while but I don’t want to lose you or anythi-”

“Mark stop! You’re not making sense. What did you want to ask me?”

“Okay, okay. The thing is, I’ve liked you for some time now. As in, more than friends. And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out together sometime? Like tomorrow evening?”

Jack stared at Mark without saying a word.

“Right, okay well I’ll just leave now I guess. Like I said I’ll give you some space but I really want to stay friends if you’re okay with that?”

Jack broke out of his daze at that.

“Of course I’ll go out with you! I’ve been working up the courage to ask you that too!”

Relief crashed over Mark, “So, tomorrow then? Say, seven?”

“Sure! Can’t wait!”

The two men awkwardly hugged before Mark swiftly left the apartment, walked down the street and jumped up in the air with excitement.

**The Next Day. Jack’s flat.**

_ Nothing Short of Wonderful – Dogfight _

_Jack:_

_Oh my gosh._  
_Oh my gosh!_  
_Oh my gosh…_  
_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, holy cow, what to wear,_  
_And your hair, what a mess, how to dress, oh my gosh,_  
_Are you mourning a death? Take a breath._  
_What a look, I mistook you for butternut squash._  
_Oh my gosh_  
_Keep it soft, keep it bright, be a man, something white,_  
_Is that right? Just a touch, not too much, he likes you,_  
_Just be you, he won’t care what you wear,_  
_I dunno, should I go with the white or the blue?_  
_What to do?_  
_For someone who is nothing short of wonderful?_  
_Nothing short of wonderful…_

  
_Just a guy, just a guy, but it’s him, and it’s you,_  
_And it’s true what you’ve heard, like a bird how you fly_  
_And your chest feels a pull like you’re full of a joy,_  
_‘cause a boy came over to try._  
_Like something nothing short of wonderful,_  
_Oh it was nothing short of wonderful._

  
_What if, when we’re dancing, I’m clumsy?_  
_Our feet collide_  
_What if, when we’re dancing, he dips me?_  
_Our lips meet_  
_And we glide across the room?_  
_And it feels nothing short of wonderful_  
_Nothing short of wonderful_  
_Hurry up, he won’t wait, he can’t wait half the night_  
_Either white or maroon, you’re a loon, you’re a mess_  
_And you think you might bust, but you’ve just got to choose_  
_Pick the shoes, and decide how to dress_  
_And you’ll be nothing short of wonderful_  
_Nothing short of wonderful_  
_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, on a date, on a date,_  
_But you can’t make him wait, no you can’t make him late_  
_And your room is in heaps and you can’t see the floor_  
_But you finally get what hairspray is for_  
_Oh my gosh…_  
_Oh my gosh!_  
_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my g---_

_***There’s a knock at the door***  
Oh my gosh._

 

“Are you ready Jack?”

_ The Song That Goes Like This - Spamalot _

_Jack:_

_Once in every show_  
_There comes a song like this_  
_It starts off soft and low_  
_And ends up with a kiss_  
_Oh where is the song_  
_That goes like this?_  
_Where is it? Where? Where?_  
  
_Mark:_

 _A sentimental song_  
_That casts a magic spell_  
_They all will hum along_  
_We'll overact like hell_  
_Oh, this is the song that goes like this_

_  
Jack:_

_Yes it is!_

_Mark:_

_Yes it is!_

_Jack:_

_Yes it is!_

_Mark:_

_Yes it is!_  
  
Jack:

 _Now we can go straight_  
_Into the middle eight_  
_A bridge that is too far for me_  
  
Mark:

_I'll sing it in your face  
While we both embrace_

_  
Both:_

_And then_  
_We change_  
_The key_  
  
Jack:

_Now we're into E!  
*hem* That's awfully high for me_

_  
Mark:_

_But everyone can see  
We should have stayed in D_

_  
Both:_

_For this is our song that goes like this!_  
  
Jack:

_I'm feeling very proud_

_Mark:_

_You're singing far too loud_

_Jack:_

_That's the way that this song goes_

_Mark:_

_You're standing on my toes_

_Both:_

_Singing our song that goes like this!_  
  
Mark:

_I can't believe there's more_

_Jack:_

_It's far too long, I'm sure_

_Mark:_

_That's the trouble with this song  
It goes on and on and on_

_  
Both:_

_For this is our song that is too long!_  
  
Mark:

_We'll be singing this til dawn_

_Jack:_

_You'll wish that you weren't born_

_Mark:_

_Let's stop this damn refrain_

_Both:_

_Before we go insane  
For this is our song that ends like this!_

**A few months later…**

“Mark! Just tell me what’s wrong!”

“I can’t… I’m sorry”

 _ True Colours – Priscilla, Queen of the Desert (originally by  _ _ Billy Steinberg and Tom Kelly) _

_Jack:_

_You with the sad eyes_  
_Don't be discouraged_  
_Oh, I realise_  
_It's hard to take courage_  
_In a world full of people_  
_You can lose sight of it all_  
_And the darkness inside you_  
_Makes you feel so small_  
  
_But I see your true colours_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colours_  
_And that's why I love you_  
  
_So don't be afraid_  
_To let them show_  
_Your true colours, true colours_  
_Are beautiful like a rainbow_  
  
_Don't be afraid_  
_Don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colours, true colours_  
_Are beautiful like a rainbow_  
  
_If this world makes you crazy_  
_And you've taken all you can bear_  
_Just call me up_  
_Because you know I'll be there_  
  
_And I'll see your true colours_  
_Shining through_  
_I'll see your true colours_  
_And that's why I love you_  
  
_So don't be afraid_  
_To let them show_  
_Your true colours_  
_Your true colours are beautiful_  
  
_Like a rainbow_  
_Like a rainbow_

**Two years later**

_ Getting Married Today - Company _

_Choirgirl: Bless this day,_

_Pinnacle of life,_

_Husbands joined for life._

_The heart leaps up to behold_

_This golden day._

_Mark:_

_Today is for Jack,_

_Jack, I give you the rest of my life,_

_To cherish and to keep you, to honour you forever._

_Today is for Jack,_

_Together for all of our life_

_Jack, we’re finally getting married!_

_Jack:_

_Pardon me, is everybody here? Because if everybody's here, I_

_want to thank you all for coming to the wedding, I'd appreciate_

_your going even more, I mean you must have lots of better things_

_to do, and not a word of this to Mark, remember Mark, you know,_

_the man I'm gonna marry, but I'm not, because I wouldn't ruin_

_anyone as wonderful as he is--_

_Thank you all_

_For the gifts and the flowers,_

_Thank you all,_

_Now it's back to the showers,_

_Don't tell Mark,_

_But I'm not getting married today._

_Choirgirl:_

_Bless this day,_

_Tragedy of life,_

_Husbands joined for life._

_The heart sinks down and feels dead_

_This dreadful day._

_Jack:_

_Listen, everybody, look, I don't know what you're waiting for,_

_a wedding, what's a wedding, it's a prehistoric ritual_

_where everybody promises fidelity forever, which is_

_maybe the most horrifying word I ever heard of, which is_

_followed by a honeymoon, where suddenly he'll realise he's_

_saddled with a nut, and wanna kill me, which he should--_

_Thanks a bunch,_

_But I'm not getting married--_

_Go have lunch,_

_'Cause I'm not getting married--_

_You've been grand,_

_But I'm not getting married--_

_Don't just stand there,_

_I'm not getting married--_

_And don't tell Mark,_

_But I'm not getting married today._

_Go, can't you go?_

_Why is no-_

_Body listening?_

_Goodbye,_

_Go and cry_

_At another person's wake._

_If you're quick,_

_For a kick,_

_You could pick_

_Up a christening,_

_But please,_

_On my knees,_

_There's a human life at stake!_

_Listen everybody, I'm afraid you didn't hear, or do you want to_

_see a crazy lady fall apart in front of you, it isn't only Mark_

_who may be ruining his life, you know we'll both of us be losing_

_our identities, I telephoned my analyst about it and he said to_

_see him Monday, but by Monday I'll be floating in the river with_

_the other garbage--_

_I'm not well,_

_So I'm not getting married--_

_You've been swell,_

_But I'm not getting married--_

_Clear the hall,_

_'Cause I'm not getting married--_

_Thank you all,_

_But I'm not getting married--_

_And don't tell Mark,_

_But I'm not getting married today._

_Choirgirl:_

_Bless this man,_

_Totally insane,_

_Slipping down the drain._

_And bless this day in our hearts_

_As it starts_

_To rain._

_Mark:_

| 

_Jack:_  
  
---|---  
  
_Today is for Jack,_  
_Jack, I give you the rest of my life,_  
_To cherish and to keep you, to honour you forever._  
_Today is for Jack,_  
_Without any strife_

_For the rest of our life_

| 

_Go, can't you go?_  
_Look, you know_  
_I adore you all,_  
_But why_  
_Watch me die_  
_Like Eliza on the ice?_  
_Look, perhaps_  
_I'll collapse_  
_In the apse_  
_Right before you all,_  
_So take_  
_Back the cake,_  
_Burn the shoes and boil the rice_.  
  
_Mark:_

_One more thing--_

_Jack:_

_I am not getting married!_

_Choir:_

_Amen!_

_Mark:_

_Softly said--_

_Jack:_

_But I'm not getting married!_

_Choir:_

_Amen!_

_Mark:_

_With this ring--_

_Jack:_

_Still I'm not getting married!_

_Choir:_

_Amen!_

_Mark:_

_I thee wed._

_Jack:_

_See, I'm not getting married!_

_Choir:_

_Amen!_

_Mark: Jack:_

_Let us pray Let us pray_

_That we are getting married/ That I'm not getting married_

_Today! Today!_

Mark walked into the room just as the song finished to find Jack kneeling on the floor in a state of panic.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do this Mark. It’s too much!”

Mark froze.

“Do you not love me?”

“Of course I love you. It’s just… I don’t know…”

 

_ This is the Moment – Jekyll and Hyde _

_Mark: This is the moment_  
_This is the day_  
_When we send all of my doubts and demons_

 _On their way_  
_Every endeavour_  
_I have made ever_  
_Is coming into play_  
_Is here and now today_  
  
_This is the moment_  
_This is the time_  
_When the momentum and the moment_  
_Are in rhyme_  
_Give me this moment_  
_This precious chance_

 _We'll gather up our past_  
_And make some sense at last_  
  
_This is the moment_  
_When all we've done_  
_All of the dreaming and scheming and screaming become one_  
_This is the day_  
_See it sparkle and shine_  
_When all we've lived for_  
_Becomes ours_  
  
_For all those years_  
_I've faced the world alone_  
_And now the time has come to prove to them I've made here with you_  
  
_This is the moment_  
_Our final test_  
_Destiny beckoned_  
_I never reckoned second best_  
_I won't look down_  
_We will not fall_  
_Moment for moment_  
_This is the moment_  
_The sweetest moment of them all_  
  
_Both: This is the moment_  
_Damn all the odds_  
_This day or never_  
_We sit forever with the gods_  
_When we look back_  
_We will always recall_  
_Moment for moment_  
_This was the moment_  
_The greatest moment_  
_Of them all!_


	2. Here Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack are married. They face the problems, joys and heart breaking moments of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the playlist:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLpzpZIdHwZmEtmskxLOjJRWacW-ezHdk1

**Jack and Mark moving into their new house**

_ Here Right Now – Ghost _

_Jack: Here right now, here right now  
This is what we’re living for  
This is when we give into the moment and let go  
Here right now, everything we’re dreaming of  
Is coming through if we step up and own it  
Let it flow  
  
Both: Here right now, here right now  
Here is where we make it  
Everything we’ll ever need  
Here right now, here right now  
And for once it feels like  
It was always meant to be,  
One foot in front of the other,  
So much for us to discover still  
This is why we make  
It everything we have and more  
As long as we stay together,  
We’ll just keep getting better till  
It really doesn’t matter what comes after of before  
  
Mark: I don’t believe in luck,  
I don’t believe in fate  
Both: But this is so much more than  
I could ever contemplate  
I can’t believe you walked  
In to my life and your still here  
When I’m with you there’s  
No confusion everything is clear  
When we’ll have weeks  
And months and years whatever  
We were meant to be together,  
You were sent to me forever  
  
Here right now, here right now  
This is what we’re living for  
This is when we give into the moment and let go  
Here right now  
Everything were dreaming of  
Is coming through,  
If we step up and own it, let it go  
Here right now, here right now_

 

**Several Months Later**

“Hey, you want to go and see something at the theatre later?” Mark asked Jack in the vague hope that this time he might say yes.

“Nah, let’s just stay in. I like just being with you!”

“You can just be with me at the theatre?”

Jack stared at Mark in a way which said that he wasn’t going to any theatre no matter what his husband said. Mark sighed,

“Fine then. But we are going to bring this washing in together!”

“No! We should watch a film instead” Jack declared.

“Oh, what a surprise! You’re disagreeing with me!”

Mark marched outside in a huff, swiftly followed by his husband.

 

_ I Like Your Style – Jack _

_Jack:  
We're out of step  
We disagree  
What's right for you Is wrong for me  
Together we're apart a country mile  
But I like your style  
I like your style  
  
Mark:  
We're out of step  
We disagree  
What's right for you is wrong for me  
When I propose  
Then you protest  
What's my delight  
You just detest  
Too sweet a fight to ever reconcile  
  
Jack:  
Too sweet a fight to ever reconcile  
  
Mark:  
But I like your style  
  
Jack:  
I like your style  
  
_

_Mark:  
I like your style  
No shouts or quarrels  
No blows or tears  
  
Both:  
One simple fuss  
To dissect and discuss  
For the next  
One hundred years  
  
Mark:  
Each blessed day  
  
Jack:  
Each blessed day  
  
Mark:  
We sweetly fill  
  
Jack:  
We sweetly fill  
  
Mark:  
With no you won't  
  
Jack:  
With no you won't  
  
Mark:  
And yes I will  
  
Jack:  
And yes I will  
  
Mark:  
You wonder how we made it down the aisle  
  
Jack:  
You wonder how we made it down the aisle  
  
Mark:  
Well I liked your style  
  
Jack:  
I liked your style  
  
Mark:  
I liked your style  
  
(Dance break!) _

_  
Mark:  
Each blessed day  
  
Jack:  
Each blessed day  
  
Mark:  
We sweetly fill  
  
Jack:  
We sweetly fill  
  
Mark:  
With no you won't  
  
Jack:  
With no you won't  
  
Mark:  
And yes I will  
  
Jack:  
And yes I will  
  
Mark:  
You wonder how we made it down the aisle  
  
Jack:  
You wonder how we made it down the aisle  
  
Mark:  
Well I liked your style  
  
Jack:  
I liked your style  
  
Mark:  
I liked your style  
  
Jack:  
I liked your style  
  
Mark:  
I liked your style  
  
Both:  
I liked your style,  
Style,  
Style_

**A year later**

Jack was sat at the small kitchen eating breakfast with his two children, Sam and Tim. They had adopted the ten year old twins four months earlier and they had just about settled into life together. It was this moment that Sam decided she would ask some difficult questions.

“Daddy, why did you adopt us? Surely life would be easier for you and Dada if you didn’t have us?”

_ You Two – Chitty Chitty Bang Bang _

_Jack:_

_What makes the battle worth the fighting?  
What makes the mountain worth the climb?  
What makes the questions worth the asking?  
Kids:_

_The reason worth the rhyme?_

_Jack:  
To me the answer's clear;  
It's having someone near; someone dear_

_  
Someone to care for; to be there for.  
I have You Two!  
Someone to do for; muddle through for.  
I have You Two!  
Someone to share joy or despair with;  
Whichever betides you.  
Life becomes a chore, unless you're living for  
Someone to tend to be a friend to.  
I have You Two!  
Someone to strive for, stay alive for  
I have You Two!  
Could be, we three get along so famously,  
'cause you two have me, and I have You Two too.  
  
Kids:  
Someone to care for; to be there for.  
  
Jack:  
I have You Two!  
  
Kids:  
Someone to do for; muddle through for  
  
Jack:  
I have You Two!  
Someone to smile once in a while with;  
Whenever you're lonesome  
I've a happy lot,  
Considering what I've got.  
But, you couldn't do more  
Then you do for your poor Father.  
Things go asunder  
And I wonder why you bother.  
  
Could be, _

_Kids:_

_Could be_

_Jack:_

_We three_

_Kids:_

_We three_

_All:_

_Get along so famously  
'cause  
  
Kids:  
We two have you,  
  
Jack:  
And I have You Two too_  


“Right you two, let’s go and get dressed for school!”

The three of the left the room as Mark (who had been listening on the other side of the door the whole time) walked into the kitchen and started to clean up the mess his husband and children had left.

_ Them Three – Chitty Chitty Bang Bang _

_Mark:_

_Someone to care for, to be there for  
I have them three  
Someone to do for, muddle through for  
I have them three_

_What’s more we four  
Get along enormously 'cause  
Them three have me  
An that’s what us fours for_

**Eight years later**

Mark and Jack sat in couple’s therapy both feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

“Well?” asked the therapist, “Which one is going to tell me first? Why did you fall in love to begin with?”

 

_ ‘Till Him – The Producers _

_Jack:_

_No one every made me feel like someone  
'Til him  
Life was really nothing but a glum one  
'Til him  
My existence bordered on the tragic  
Always timid, never took a chance  
Then I felt his magic  
And my heart began to dance  
I was always frightened, fraught with worry...  
'Til him  
I was going nowhere in a hurry  
'Til him  
He filled up my empty life  
Filled it to the brim  
There could never ever be  
Another one...like him  
  
Mark:  
Jack, I ... I never realized ... you're a good singer.  
  
Jack:  
Thank you, Mark. I sang it for you. I sang it because I still love you.  
  
Mark:  
You do? It’s been so long since I’ve heard that... But come to think of it.  
No one ever ever really knew me  
'Til him  
Everyone was always out to screw me  
'Til him  
Never met I man I ever trusted  
Always dealt with shysters in the past  
Now I'm well adjusted  
'Cause I've got you again  
  
Always playing singles, never doubles  
'Til him  
Never had a pal to share my troubles  
'Til him _

_  
Jack:  
He filled up my empty life  
  
Both:  
Filled it to the brim  
  
Jack:  
There could never ever be  
Another one ... like him_

**Twenty-Five years later**

“No, it’s okay Sam, you and Tim don't need to disrupt your plans to come see us. The doctors say that he’s fine for now.”

“Dad, how hard was he hitting you? Will it keep happening?”

“Oh, it wasn’t too bad. He didn’t know what he was doing really. Like the doctors said, a brain tumour changes your behaviour so much. It’s common for people to become violent. But it’s out now so we should be good.”

“Okay then. We’ll ring as often as we can and we will visit soon when we’re able to.”

“Sounds good. I’ll speak to you soon love.”  
“Love you Dad.”

“Love you too, Sammy”

Mark put the phone down and looked over to where Jack was sleeping. Many people had said how brave he was being through this. He couldn’t help but think about all the times people had told him to leave his husband recently, before Jack had collapsed and they had found the cause of his personality change. He had always known he would never leave Jack.

_ As Long As He Needs Me – Oliver  _

_Mark:_

_As long as he needs me...  
Oh, yes, he does need me...  
In spite of what you see...  
...I'm sure that he needs me._  
  
_Who else would love him still  
When they've been used so ill?  
He knows I always will...  
As long as he needs me._  
  
_I miss him so much when he is gone,  
But when he's near me  
I don't let on..._  
  
_...The way I feel inside.  
The love, I have to hide...  
The hell! I've gone my pride  
As long as he needs me.  
  
He doesn't say the things he should.  
He acts the way he thinks he should.  
But all the same,  
I'll play  
This game  
His way._  
  
_As long as he needs me...  
I know where I must be.  
I'll cling on steadfastly...  
As long as he needs me.  
  
As long as life is long...  
I'll love him right or wrong,  
And somehow, I'll be strong...  
As long as he needs me.  
  
If you are lonely  
Then you will know...  
When someone needs you,  
You love them so.  
  
I won't betray his trust...  
Though people say I must.  
I've got to stay true, just  
As long as he needs me._

**Two months later**

“Thank you Mark”

“For what?”

“Staying with me. Even after everything that happened. I was so horrible to you. I would have thought you’d get sick of me after all this time.”

_ You’re Timeless to Me – Hairspray  _

_Jack:  
styles keepa changin  
the worlds rearrangin  
but mark your timeless to me  
hemlines are shorter  
a beer costs a quarter  
but time cannot take what comes free  
your like a stinky old cheese babe  
just gettin riper with age  
your like a fatal disease babe  
but theres no cure  
so let this fever rage  
some folks cant stand it  
say time is like a bandit  
but i take the opposite view  
cause when i need a lift  
time brings a gift  
another day with you  
a twist or a waltz  
its all the same schmaltz  
with just a change in the scenery  
you'll never be old hat  
thats that!  
you're timeless to me  
  
Mark:  
Oh Jack i love you!  
fads keep a fadin'  
castros invading  
but Jack you're timeless to me  
hairdos are higher  
mine feels like barbed wire  
but you say I’m chic as can be!  
you're like a rare vintage ripple  
a vintage they'll never forget  
so pour me a teeny weenie triple  
and we can toast the fact  
we aint dead yet!  
I cant stop eating  
you're hairline's receding  
and soon you'll have nothing at all  
so you'll wear a wig  
while I roast a pig  
hey! Pass the geritol!  
Glenn miller had brass  
that chubby checker's a gas  
but they all pass eventually  
you'll never be passe  
hip horray!  
you're timeless to me!  
  
(Musical Interlude)  
  
Jack:  
You're like a broken down Chevy  
  
Mark:  
all I need is a fresh coat of paint  
  
Jack:  
and Mark,  
you got me goin’ hot and heavy  
you're fat and old  
but baby  
boring you ain't!  
  
Both:  
some folks dont get it  
but we never fret it  
cause we know that time  
is our friend  
yeah, it’s plain to see  
that you're stuck with me  
until the bitter end  
and we got two kids  
who're blowin’ the lid  
off our family tree  
  
Mark:  
you'll always hit the spot  
BIG SHOT!  
you're timeless to me  
  
Jack:  
you'll always be du jour  
mon amour  
you're timeless to me  
  
Mark:  
you'll always be first string  
  
Jack:  
Ring-a-ding-ding!  
  
Both:  
you're timeless to me  
  
Mark:  
you're timeless to me  
  
Jack:  
you're timeless to me  
  
Both:  
you're timeless to me._

 

**Four months later**

“I’m sorry for your loss, Sir.”  
“But I thought you got the tumour out. You said he would be fine!”

“There was no way we could have anticipated this complication. I’m really truly sorry”

Mark walked over to where his husband was lying, his eyes closed as though he were just sleeping. Sam and Tim came over to him and put their arms around their dad.

_ Tell Me It’s Not True – Blood Brothers  _

_Mark:_

_Tell me it's not true,  
Say it's just a story,  
Something on the news._

_Tell me it's not true,  
Though it's here before me,  
Say it's just a dream,  
Say it's just a scene,  
From an old movie of years ago,  
From an old movie of Marilyn Monroe,_

_Sam and Tim:_

_Say it's just some clowns,  
Two players in the limelight,  
And bring the curtain down._

_Say it's just two clowns,  
Who couldn't get their lines right,  
Say it's just a show on the radio,  
That we can turn over and start again,  
That we can turn over; it's only a game._

_Mark, Sam and Tim:  
Tell me it's not true,  
Say I only dreamed it,  
And morning will come soon._

_Tell me it's not true,  
Say you didn't mean it,  
Say it's just pretend,  
Say it's just the end,  
Of an old movie from years ago,  
From an old movie of Marilyn Monroe._

_Tell me it's not true,  
Say I only dreamed it,  
And morning will come soon._

_Tell me it's not true, say it’s just a story  
Say you didn't mean it.  
Say it's just pretend  
Say it's just the end  
Of an old movie from long ago  
From an old movie with Marilyn Monroe._

**Six months later**

Mark walked into the empty house and look around. He sighed. It had been six months since Jack had… Gone.

 

_ If I Have To Live Alone – The Baker’s Wife _

_The house seems smaller since he's been gone.  
The lights stay dim and the shutters drawn.  
But the clock keeps running and time runs on,  
and there's time enough has flown  
if I have to live alone.  
  
The leaves still rustle, the wind still whines;  
the sun shines colder but still it shines.  
I do my living between the lines  
like the silent times I've known  
when I had to live alone.  
  
Before I knew him I had my ways  
to fill the hours, to kill the days.  
Have a meal at the cafe  
ev'ry night at ten;  
take a walk, take a nap, perhaps a card game now and then.  
I've lived alone before and I can do it again.  
I still hear laughter, I still see stars, and if it's true that a smile comes hard,  
well, that's the reason that God made scars, to protect us once they've grown.  
Let them harden now like stone,  
let them harden now like stone  
if I have to live alone_

Mark sat in Jacks favourite chair and began to cry. He could remember his husband singing his favourite song whenever he was upset.

_ True Colours Reprise – Based on the song from Priscilla, Queen of the Desert _

_Jack:_

_I see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you  
  
So don't be afraid  
To let them show  
Your true colours, true colours  
Are beautiful like a rainbow_

_ Bonus: Love Changes Everything – Aspects of Love _

_Love, love changes everything  
Hands and faces, earth and sky  
Love, love changes everything  
How you live and how you die_

_Love can make the summer fly  
Or a night seem like a lifetime_

_Yes, love, love changes everything  
Now I tremble at your name  
Nothing in the world will ever  
Be the same_

_Love, love changes everything  
Days are longer, words mean more  
Love, love changes everything  
Pain is deeper than before_

_Love will turn your world around  
And that world will last for ever_

_Yes, love, love changes everything  
Brings you glory, brings you shame  
Nothing in the world will ever  
Be the same_

_Off into the world we go  
Planning futures, shaping years  
Love bursts in, and suddenly  
All our wisdom disappears_

_Love makes fools of everyone  
All the rules we make are broken  
Yes, love, love changes everyone  
Live or perish in its flame_

_Love will never, never let you  
Be the same  
Love will never, never let you  
Be the same_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a break writing at 'Tell Me It's Not True' because that song always makes me cry (I listened to the songs while write this) and needed to calm down before writing the next bit.


End file.
